Jimmy Rosenberg
Joseph (Jimmy) Rosenberg (born 10 April 1980 in Helmond) is a Sinto-Romani guitarist from Netherlands, known for his virtuoso playing of Gypsy jazz and other related styles. video:Frank Vignola and Jimmy Rosenberg He was initially active in the Romani (Gypsy) cultural center of Sinti, and was inspired by his relative Stochelo Rosenberg, after the release of his trio's album "Seresta" (Hot Club Records, 1989). Jimmy Rosenberg's international reputation started with the British Channel 4 show (Django's Legacy, 1990) with the trio "The Gypsy Kids", who consisted of Falko Reinhart and Sani van Mullum. In 1995 he was in the trio together with Johnny Rosenberg on guitar and Rinus Steinbach on bass. With this group he toured in Oslo, New York and the Django festival in Paris until he pursued a solo career in 1997. Rosenberg has often taken part in the Norwegian Django Festival in Oslo, his first attendance having been made at only twelve years of age. In 2000 he made his debut at Carnegie Hall, as part of the Django Reinhardt Festival at Birdland, New York. He has released many records, and has worked together with Norwegians such as Hot Club de Norvège, Ola Kvernberg, and Stian Carstensen. Internationally, he has worked and released records with Romane, Jon Larsen, Andreas Öberg, Bireli Lagrene, Angelo Debarre and Frank Vignola. He has also played with Willie Nelson. His life is documented in the Dutch film The Father, The Son, and the Talent (2007).The film is an account of Jimmy's relationship with his father and his struggles with drugs, in addition to live performances. It documents the high regard given Jimmy by artists such as James Brown, Stevie Wonder and Willie Nelson, including inviting him to play guitar with them. Jimmy says, about performing, "That feeling is beyond description. A lot of love goes into it. When I play at a concert after I've been very angry or very upset.. and I play it all out of my system, after the concert I feel as light as a feather. It was all gone and I felt happy and cheerful. And I would enjoy everything I did". The documentary film Jon & Jimmy, about his long lasting, but turbulent relationship with jazz guitarist Jon Larsen, was released (TV and DVD) in 2010 (produced by the Oscar winning Storm Studio). Jon & Jimmy won the prestigious Dutch Edison Award (jazz) 2010. Discography *The Gipsykids, Safari, 1992 *''Swinging with Jimmy Rosenberg'', Hot Club Records, HCRCD 82, 1993 *Sinti, Sinti, Sony, 1996 *''Hot Shots - Hot Club de Norvège with Jimmy Rosenberg, Babik Reinhardt and Romane'', Hot Club Records, HCRCD 102, 1997 *''Jimmy Rosenberg with Bireli Lagrene and Angelo Debarre'', Hot Club Records, HCRCD 117, 1998 *''Hot Club De Norvege Swinging with Vertavo, Angelo & Jimmy'', Hot Club Records, HCRCD 123, 2001 *''Portrait of Jimmy Rosenberg – compilation'', Hot Club Records, HCRCD 125, 1999 *''Hot Club de Norvège featuring Ola Kvernberg & Jimmy Rosenberg'', Hot Club Records, HCRCD 130, 2003 *''Hot Club de Suede with Jimmy Rusenberg'', Hot Club Records, HCRCD 144, 2003 *''Djangos Tiger'', with Swede Andreas Öberg Hot Club Records, HCRCD 146, 2003 *''Trio CD'', Hot Club Records, 2004 *''Rose Room'', with Stian Carstensen, 2005—nominated for Spellemannprisen 2005 *''Swinging with Jimmy Rosenberg'', with, among others, «Jimmys Suite» (four tracks) by Jon Larsen, Hot Club Records, HCRCD153, 2006 *''Jimmy Rosenberg is Back'' (DVD), 2007. *''The Best Of'', compilation Hot Club Records, HCRCD 219, 2008 References External links *The Official Jimmy Rosenberg Website *djangobooks.com a clip of young Rosenberg with The Gipsykids. Videos *[http://player.omroep.nl/?aflID=5413673 Jimmy Rosenberg - de vader, de zoon & het talent] (Video Director: Jeroen Berkvens) *''Jon & Jimmy - Dreams, Drugs and Django'' (by Storm Films: Bjorn Ola Bjorntoft/Lars Hellebust). Winner of the Edison Award 2010. Category:Guitarists